


Interrupted Bliss

by emoxrainbows



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoxrainbows/pseuds/emoxrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka gets the house to herself, a rarity in itself, and decides to make the most of it. Then Liz and Patti show up and ruin everything. Or do they? Mwahahaha read to find out little kiddies c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Interrupted Bliss  
> Summary: Maka gets the house to herself, a rarity in itself, and decides to make the most of it. Then Liz and Patti show up and ruin everything. Or do they? Mwahahaha read to find out little kiddies c;
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> EmoxRainbows: Do I own this?  
> Random Magical Wizard: No, no you do not.  
> EmoxRainbows: Can I have some magic powers?  
> Random Magical Wizard: …maybe…
> 
> Words: 1203  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Technical rape, and some good old fashioned yuri. Enjoy c:

Maka hummed to herself as she reached up and took out her pigtails, blond locks cascading around her slender frame. She slowly slid out of her skirt, tugging her laced panties down with it. Then she unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall to the ground with the other discarded clothing.

Soul was out with Black Star, so he wouldn't be home for hours, which was completely fine with Maka. She needed some girl time to just relax and unwind without having to worry about any unwanted interruptions.

She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and frowned. The only bit of clothing she kept on was her 32A bra, which just happened to be the reason she was slightly unhappy. All of her friends were bigger than her, and when she thought about it longer, her confidence would begin to waver. Tsubaki was a 34DD, Patty was a 32DD, and Liz was a 32D! And don't even get her started on Marie, Blair, and Azusa. It just wasn't fair… Mentally sighing, Maka unhooked her bra and headed over to her bathtub, then put in the stopper in and let the water run. It'd been far too long since the last time she'd done this, and she felt like she kinda deserved it. Soul wasn't gonna notice her in that way any time soon, so she'd take what she could get. Besides, he was far too busy flirting with Blair to even consider her.

"Oh stop it Maka," she urged herself, "getting jealous won't solve anything. You know that!"

Deciding to save her pessimistic thoughts for later, she crawled into the tub and allowed the water to envelop both her body and her mind. The hot water soothed her smooth skin which was aching from a previous battle. She groaned a the pain subsided and then shifted in place, anxious to reach her hand between her…

"Maka~!"

Maka froze, her hand hovering over her heated arousal.

"Oh no…," she said woefully, a mixture of disappointment and rage at being interrupted. She got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself tightly, and marched to the door with a scowl.

"Maka~! Open up, I wanna play~!"

As Maka approached the door, she could hear muffled arguing between the two intruders.

"Patti would you just wait a second? She's probably not even home!"

The youngest girl, now known as Patti, laughed insanely, most likely ignoring her older sister, and started ringing the doorbell repeatedly at an alarming speed.

"Come on Maka~! Stop messing around and let us in~!"

Irritated and exhausted, Maka hung her head and opened the door for her unwanted guests.

"What do you-"

She was cut off when Patti leaped into the air and landed on top of her, smiling that usual goofy smile. Her grip on the towel loosened as she fell, falling down into her belly button.

"Wow Maka, that was a close one~! Good thing you don't have any boobs," Patti announced with an open mouthed grin, not realizing that what she'd said was inappropriate. Both Liz's and Maka's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this.

"Patty! You can't say that to people," Liz scolded, embarrassed by her younger sister's child-like outburst, "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry Maka," Patti pouted, crossing her arms defensively, "But it isn't a bad thing. I think it's kinda cute~!"

Maka blushed, suddenly remembering that she was (for the most part) naked.

"P-Patti…"

The young weapon dismissed the girl beneath her and bent over to wrap her lips around one of Maka's nipples, kneading the other with her dainty fingers. She flicked the nub with her tongue and lightly nibbled it, receiving a moan from the meister below her.

"Patti wh-what are you doing," Maka exclaimed, suppressing another moan by biting her lower lip. Her eyes darted over to Liz who stood there casually filing her nails, completely unfazed by what her sister was doing. She glared at Liz, pleading her to stop this with her eyes.

No luck.

By the time Maka had given up on Liz, Patti was on the next nipple repeating her actions. It took everything Maka had not to moan at her touch and when Patti sat back up, Maka sighed happily. It was over..

"Now on to the fun part~!"

Maka's eyes went wide with fear. What was she talking about? What was the 'fun' part?

"Patti I don't know if we should-"

Maka stopped mid-sentence when the remaining towel was yanked off, leaving her completely exposed and vulnerable.

"What do you think you're doing," Liz screamed at her sister, finally addressing the situation. Patti turned to face her sister and frowned.

"I was just having a little fun~!"

Liz's anger quickly subsided into something Maka couldn't recognize. She was narrowing her eyes like she was angry, but grinning like she was thinking of a joke and debating on telling it. The look scared Maka and prevented her from resisting.

"Without me? Patti how could you," Liz asked innocently, batting her eyelashes to complete the look.

"Oh~! I'm sorry sissy, we can play together~!"

Liz tossed her file aside and walked over to her sister who was currently straddling their friend. She squatted down and rested her elbows on her knees and her palms on her cheeks.

"Now, what do we have here," she inquired even though she knew full well what was going on. Patti, apparently unaware of what the word 'tease' meant, positioned herself between Maka's legs and began to happily lap up her fluids. Maka, unable to stop herself this time, moaned and arched upwards. Surveying her movements, Patti hummed and circled her tongue around the little bundle of nerves that she knew (from experience) would bring Maka the closest to release. Just as she'd figured, the meister squirmed spastically and thrust her hips forward. Liz, deciding she wanted in on this too, leaned forward and kissed Maka's nipple, then placed her lips around it and used her tongue to play with it inside her mouth. Maka continued to thrive beneath her, eyes lidded and breath ragged. Deciding to take things further, Patti ceased her actions and replaced her tongue with three fingers. She pumped her fingers in and out of Maka's dripping pussy and smiled gleefully.

"Wow Maka, you're really wet~!"

Maka could only whine in response. Liz continued her assault to Maka's breasts, licking and nipping where ever she could find untouched skin.

"Guys I'm… I'm clo-"

She cried out in ecstasy as Patti sucked on her clit, juices spilling out for the two sisters to enjoy. They greedily lapped up the juices, savoring the taste.

"Maka, is everything o-"

Tsubaki stood in the doorway and gasped when she saw what the three of them were doing. She then forced and awkward smile.

"Oh, sorry guys, I was just leaving…"

Tsubaki turned to go, but stopped when a hand was wrapped around her ankle. She looked back to see a miling blond girl beaming up at her. Beside her was her older sister, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Just where do you think you're going,' Liz asked coyly. Patti let go of Tsubaki's ankle and leaped up.

"Ya, we haven't even started yet~!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not sure if I wanna do a two-shot, I'm pretty much done with this story. I think I got them in character, but I'm not a supporter of this yuri… Anyway, this was a request from a friend of mine. This goes out to you Nathen, hugz!


End file.
